las luces de septiembre version sonic
by lithium rose
Summary: intento de adaptacio del libro de carlos ruiz zafon no me demanden  silver x blaze, shadow x amy.


Disclaimer: ni Sonic ni los otros personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a SEGA, las luces de septiembre es una historia escrita por Carlos Ruiz Zafón este primer intento de adaptación lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia ocurre en un universo alterno para apegarlo un poco a la historia del libro.

/

Querida Blaze:

Las luces de septiembre me han ayudado a recordar tus pasos desvaneciéndose en la marea. Me di cuenta desde ese momento, que la huella del invierno no tardaría en borrar el recuerdo del ultimo verano que pasamos juntos en costa esmeralda. Supongo que te sorprendería comprobar lo poco que ha cambiado todo desde entonces. La torre del faro sigue alzándose como un centinela entre las brumas, y la carretera que solía bordear la playa esmeralda es ya apenas un pálido sendero que serpentea entre la arena hacia ninguna parte.

Las ruinas del castillo de Cravenmoore se insinúan sobre la arboleda del bosque, silenciosa y envuelta en un manto de oscuridad. En las cada día menos frecuentes ocasiones en que me aventuro a dar una vuelta en el velero, todavía puedo ver los cristales agrietados del ala oeste, brillando como si se tratara de un fantasma haciendo señales entre la niebla. A veces, hechizado los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que surcábamos la bahía al caer la tarde, me parece volver a ver las luces parpadeando en la oscuridad. Aunque se que ya no hay nada ni nadie ahí. Nadie.

Tal vez te preguntes que ha sido de la casa del cabo. Pues bien, sigue allí, aislada, enfrentándose al océano infinito desde el vértice del cabo. El pasado invierno un temporal desguazo lo que quedaba del pequeño embarcadero de la playa. Un acaudalado doctor venido desde alguna ciudad sin nombre se vio tentado a adquirirla por una suma irrisoria, pero los vientos de poniente y el embate de las olas en los acantilados se encargaron de disuadirlo. El salitre ha hecho su mella en la madera blanca. La senda secreta que conducía hasta la laguna es ahora una jungla impenetrable, repleta de arbustos salvajes y ramas caídas.

Algunas veces cuando mi trabajo en el muelle me lo permite, cojo ala bicicleta y me acerco hasta el cabo para contemplar el crepúsculo desde el porche suspendido en los acantilados: solos yo y un montón de flickies, que parecen haberse adjudicado el papel de nuevos dueños. Desde allí aun puede verse como la luna dibuja una guirnalda de plata hacia la cueva de los murciélagos al alzarse sobre el horizonte.

Me acuerdo que una vez te conté la historia de un buque pirata que fue engullido por la gruta de la cueva una noche de 1746. Mentí. Nunca hubo ningún contrabandista ni bucanero pendenciero que se aventurara en las tinieblas de esa gruta. En mi defensa puedo decir que esa fue la única mentira que escuchaste de mis labios. Aunque conociéndote lo mas seguro es que te hayas dado cuenta desde el principio.

La otra tarde mientras recogía las redes, ha sucedido otra vez. Por un momento creí verte en el porche de la casa del cabo, mirando hacia el horizonte en silencio, como te gusta hacerlo. Cuando los flickies que ahora viven ahí han alzado el vuelo. He comprobado que no había nadie allí.

A veces pienso que todos se han ido a algún lugar lejos de costa esmeralda y que yo me he quedado atrapado en el tiempo, esperando en vano que la marea purpurea de septiembre me devuelva algo más que recuerdos. No me hagas mucho caso. El mar tiene estas cosas; todo lo devuelve pasado un tiempo, especialmente los recuerdos.

Creo que, si cuenta esta, ya son cien las cartas que te enviado a la ultima dirección tuya que pude conseguir en Westopolis. A veces me pregunto si has recibido alguna de ellas, si todavía te acuerdas de mí y de aquel amanecer en la playa esmeralda. Tal vez así sea, tal vez la vida te ha llevado lejos de aquí, lejos de todos los recuerdos de la guerra.

La vida era mucho más sencilla entonces, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué digo? Seguro que no. Empiezo a pensar que solo soy yo, pobre tonto, el que todavía vive del recuerdo de todos y cada uno de aquellos días de 1937, cuando aun estabas aquí, a mi lado…


End file.
